Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl Diaries
by kathy'sbook
Summary: Jill and Angeline have a vlog! Let's join Jill and Angeline's daily life. (of course it includes other people from the gang) Set in the future
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the grammatical mistakes.

**Disclaimer: Bloodlines and its characters do not belong to me**.

"One, two, three and go!" I said. "Hello, welcome to... Wait, we are supposed to say this together Angeline."

"I forgot," Angeline said. Oh no, she began to look annoyed. We had tried recording our vlog for an hour but every time either the recorder malfunctioned or Angeline forgot her lines.

This vlog was our project. Every freshman had to produce a vlog. We could do this with other classmates or by ourselves. I chose to do it with Angeline. The purpose of this was to allow our parents to see how we were doing at school.

I was very excited as I could show my mother how I was doing here. I missed her. This allowed me to communicate with her (in a strange way). When I told this news to my "family" in Palm Springs, Eddie was at first worried about security problems. But once he knew that the video could only be viewed by students and parents, he was very supportive. While Sydney had a total different attitude, she said, "What can we learn from this? This is a total waste of time. I will not be involved in this. I don't want to be in the vlog. Don't even mention my name. This is so embarrassing." Adrian, was extremely excited. He said his beautiful face should be shown in my videos.

In the end, Angeline and I decided to go anonymous. We would use nicknames for Sydney, Eddie and Adrian. In this way, I wound not be violating Sydney's rule but we could still mention her. This vlog was going to be about our daily life.

"Let's do it again. Remember, Angeline. The lines are 'Hello. Welcome to the Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl Diaries.' Okay?"

Oh, this name was really a little embarrassing. We originally thought it could be "Rich Girl and Country Girl Diaries". (I made up the "country girl" part since Angeline came from the Keeper. Angeline said I was a princess and that meant I was rich.) However, our teacher said it was not interesting and young people love vampire, right? This title would be more interesting. The teacher had no idea how this title was really close to the truth.

"Let's start," said Angeline. She had a face that looked like she was going to war.

"One, two, three and go. Hello, welcome to the Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl Diaries. I am Jill, the Vampire Princess," I said embarrassingly.

"I am Angeline, the Country Dhampir Girl," she said.

"This vlog is about our daily life in Amberwood. We will use nicknames for people being mentioned in this video. Students in Amberwood may or may not recognize them. Mom and Cousin Lisa and Rose and your fiancé will know who they are. (I decided to call Lisa and Rose my cousin and their boyfriends their fiancé.)"

"We will first introduce our family members in this episode," Angeline said. She said her lines like a robot. I really wanted to laugh.

"I have two brothers and a sister. One of my brothers and my sister study in this school. We will call my brother, Angeline's cousin, Guardian. (Eddie is always there to protect me.) My sister will be called Alchemist Girl as she is good at chemistry and many other things. My other brother is going to college in Palm Springs. We still haven't decided on his name. We will tell you next time when we have thought of it,"I said.

Since I was already being called Vampire Princess, we may as well go dramatic, so Sydney and Eddie's nicknames were actually their true occupation.

"Oh, I know!" Angeline shouted suddenly. "I know what A-"

"Stop! We are not supposed to say their names."

"Right, I think the other cousin should be called 'too pretty to be useful'. Isn't it suitable?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe, but isn't this a little rude?"

"Hey, he admits that he is too pretty to be useful."

"You're right. I will ask him then. Let's sign off. We will start our 'dairy entry' next time. I hope it is not too boring." I said worriedly.

"Of course it will not be boring. We have S- Alchemist Girl and me."

"Ok. Bye, see you next time. Angeline say bye." I started to think that my vlog will not be boring; no, it will be funny, no, it will be hilarious. With Angeline and Sydney, this will definitely be hilarious.

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bloodlines and its characters do not belong to me.**

"Hi Mum, Lisa, Rose and other people who are watching this vlog," I said, playing with my brown hair.

"Hello, I am Angeline," she said while writing on her Maths exercise book (or was that drawing? She seemed to be drawing a not very good circle.) If Sydney saw this she would definitely be annoyed and asked her to draw it again.

"Angeline, what are you doing? We are on!" I cried.

"Sorry, Maths quiz tomorrow. I don't want to fail and T-no Warrior said I have to finish this exercise before supper."

"Warrior" was Trey, Angeline's boyfriend. Trey was originally a member of the Warriors of Light. After so many things that had happened, Angeline and Trey were finally dating. Trey was also her tutor in Maths.

"But you have to respect the audience and I don't know you take your study so seriously."

"If I fail, I will be expelled from school. Then I won't be able to p- stay with you," she said this while punching numbers furiously into her calculator. "Why can't I get the answer?" Her brows furrowed.

Oh, sometimes Angeline was so sweet. Bump! Angeline threw her book across the room. All the good thoughts of hers disappeared.

"Let me see if I could help," I asked for her book. She went and picked it up and threw it to me. I took a look at the question. "Oh, I knew this question. I asked E- Guardian this morning. He said this could be done by-"

After 5 minutes, it was my turn to be annoyed. I really wanted to throw the book across the room. "Maybe, we should ask S- Alchemist Girl," I suddenly remembered we couldn't mention Sydney's real name. Something flashed across my mind. "No, we couldn't ask her. She is with-um- you know who."

"Again? Fine I will ask Warrior later during supper."

"We could ask Guardian. He is probably bored to death. I will call him now."

"No, I will ask Warrior later." She returned her attention to her book, answering the next question.

"Em, Angeline, we are filming."

"Right, couldn't what we talk about just now be the second episode? That will do. Don't you have homework or a quiz tomorrow?"

"I don't think—Wait I have a biology quiz. Bye everyone. Angeline!"

"Bye. Why can't I get the answer again?"

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi, it's Vampire Princess and.." I laughed hysterically.

"and Country Dhampir Girl here," Angeline also started laughing. "You are sure we could do this?"

"Yes, of course. Rose you must be wondering why Angeline and I are laughing. You must be extremely curious. It is about Alchemist Girl." I said while biting back my laughter.

"Remember in our last video we said Alchemist Girl was with 'you know who'? We got hunted down by different people as a result."

"I have no idea that this vlog is so popular, thank you. Anyway, can you guess what have happened? Oh, that's hilarious Angeline."

"Definitely."

"We were having breakfast this morning with my family when some boys came near and asked Alchemist Girl 'Hey, are you dating anyone?'"

"Alchemist Girl remembered what had happened with Warrior before (he wanted to introduce someone to Alchemist Girl) as well as the advice from her friends and said 'You are not asking me out or introducing someone to me right?' She said it with such a face. She looks like she was panicking. It was hilarious."

"Yes! Luckily her friends haven't watched our video yet. Otherwise, they would grill her for details and Alchemist Girl would be suspicious. Angeline, are you sure Alchemist Girl did not watch our video?"

"Pretty sure. Do you remember her saying 'Don't you think I will watch your video. I see you and talk to both of you every day. I am the one who take care of your 'accidents'. Why do I need to watch your video? Such a waste of time!' while texting 'you know who'?"

"Right! I was so afraid that Alchemist Girl will find out and scold us. We should go and ask her friend not to ask her about it."

"Okay, let's go now."

"We will sign off now. Feel free to say your comment to us!" I said while turning off the camera. "Let's go before Sydney finds out!"

"Don't be afraid. She is with Adrian, remember?"

**Please review! Do you think I should do Rose's side of the story as well? About their reactions to the video?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi, it's Jill again." I said cheerfully.

"And Angeline," Angeline spoke normally. She is no longer afraid of speaking in front of the camera.

"Today, Alchemist Girl continues to be innocent on what we are doing. Though I think she is beginning to be suspicious. Don't you think?"

"No, she still believes it is because of her social ineptitude. What you should be worried is that 'you know who' doesn't tell her."

"That's the problem. You know it is extremely difficult to control how he acts and speaks."

"Yeah, who knows when he will blurt out our secrets?"

"That's right. We have been looking at your comment and most of them are about Alchemist Girl's dating life, who is 'you know who' and if he is her boyfriend. Most of you ask if she is dating and is he handsome that kind of things. But we can't tell you. Alchemist Girl will kill us."

"It doesn't hurt to tell them a little. Just make sure they don't go telling Alchemist girl about it."

"But.." Angeline stared at me. "Okay, just a little. 'You know who' is her boyfriend."

"That's it?"

"Yes, I said tell them a little bit."

"That's too little. Most of them could guess it anyway. I will tell them some more. He is 'too pretty to be useful'."

"That's enough Angeline. But don't you think it's a little weird keep saying 'you know who'?"

"No," she said bluntly.

"Yes it is. We should think of a nickname for him. Any suggestions? Rose and Lisa? Why don't we talk about the upcoming event?"

"Right, a Valentine's Day is coming. The school is going to hold some events. I think it's about eating chocolate? Actually I don't know what Valentine's Day is."

"You don't? It's is not about eating chocolate, Angeline. It's is about giving chocolate to the ones you love."

"What's the difference? It is still about eating chocolate."

"No, Angeline." I rolled my eyes and turned off the camera. "It's romantic. Don't you behave like Sydney…."

**Please review! I will continue to post the later events with 3 reviews. Do you have any suggestions on the event that are going to be held?**

**I have a companion story on Rose and lisa's comment called Watching Jill's and Angeline's Life. Feel free to check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi, Jill's here," I said while typing on my computer. "I am sorry; I have to hand in a lab report tomorrow."

"Hi," Angeline said while reading a book.

"Most of you must be wondering why Angeline is reading. That's so unlike her. She has to hand in a book report tomorrow and she has not even started reading. No, she has not even chosen the book. We have to ask Alchemist Girl for book recommendation."

"And the result is I was given a list of boring, thick books," Angeline chimed in.

"The book she is reading is the thinnest, least boring among the list that Alchemist Girl gave us. Told you to do your homework before hand, Angeline."

"Hey, you are also doing your homework." Angeline retorted.

I couldn't reply so I kept quiet.

"Anyway, what we are going to talk about today is Valentine's Day events."

"Yes, we are going to have movie day. Do you think it could be thrillers?"

"Of course not, this is Valentine's Day, it will be romantic movies."

"But, I want to watch action or thriller movies."

"Go watch it yourself. When we told Alchemist Girl and Guardian about it, Guardian said he will go with us. He is so sweet. Isn't he, Angeline?" I am sure I said this with a dreamy expression because Angeline punched me.

"Jill," she whispered. "Yes, he is sweet as a brother," she said loudly.

"Yes, of course. As a brother. Should we tell them how Alchemist Girl reacted?"

"That's the most hilarious things that have happened today."

"It is 'Halloween Dance' again. When we tell Alchemist Girl about it, she asked 'There is a movie night? I don't know that.' Amberwood students must know there are posters about it everywhere, even in the library. Everyone is talking about it. How could she not have noticed it?"

"Her mind only record useful information."

"That's right. We will force her to go with us. She should come with us and be a normal student."

"She will not be able to escape me and Guardian that day. Just wait. I don't want to finish this book. It's so boring!" She was about to throw the book out.

"Don't throw that book, Angeline! That book is a hardcover version, you will break our door!"

**Please review!**

**I will post the next chapter with 3 more followers or reviews (Total: 4 reviews or follower)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A little background information:**

**I set this story in the near future where Jill is safe now. Sydney and her gang decided to stay in Palm Springs to finish their semester. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi, Jill's here," I said.

"Angeline's here," she said with a yawn.

"Angeline that's rude but do excuse us. We have just come back from the movie night."

"Alert to anyone who wants to date Alchemist Girl. Do not take her to watch a movie that is not made from a classic novel."

"Originally movie night ended at 9:30. Alchemist Girl was so annoyed with us, as we forced her to go to movie night, that she scolded us for 30 minutes."

"She has been complaining non-stop since we stepped out of the hall. She said it was a waste of her time. She had rather read a book in her room."

"Or with 'you know who', we still haven't thought of his name. Any suggestion, guys? Anyway, the film was not boring, it was even romantic. It's about forbidden love between a human and vampire. Don't you think it's romantic, Angeline."

"Why is it a forbidden romance? But I did enjoy the action near the end of the film."

"That's the most horrible part. I hate violence. It is a forbidden romance, Angeline. It is between a vampire and a human."

"That's normal back—"

"Anyway, are you interested in Alchemist Girl movie review?" I chimed in before Angeline said something that would blow our cover.

"Even Guardian found it pretty harsh. Alchemist Girl said, 'Vampire and human are of a different race they should not be together. I don't find the romance believable. I don't believe in love at first sight. Their love is hollow to me. There is no depth in it.' It is quite harsh right?"

"It's lucky that she did not say vampires are evil creature of the night. There can't be anything between them. It is wrong. You know she would do that in the past. She might even leave the hall half way through the movie." I said bitterly.

"Yeah, she has changed a lot."

"Well, come to think of it the movie isn't really that romantic compared to her love life." I realized.

"You are right. Let's talk about other things. Something more light-hearted." Angeline said, trying to change the heavy mood.

"Right, I was thinking of making chocolate for E-Guardian. It's Valentine's Day after all. Do you want to join me? For Warrior?" I asked shyly.

"Okay, should we ask Alchemist Girl? Do you think she will join us? You know how she is with food that is not zero calories."

"She will join us. All I have to say is that our dear brother, not Guardian, want some chocolate for Valentine's Day." I smiled.

"You finally have some good idea!"

"Hey! My ideas are always good!" I punched Angeline on the arm and went to turn off the camera.

**Please review! I will post the next chapter with 3 more reviews or followers. (Total: 7 reviews/ 8 followers.)**

**I have another story. It is a companion story with Rose and her gang in it. Feel free to check it out and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi, do you think this is beautiful?" I showed a blue box with a dark blue ribbon tied on top. I even had a card attached to it. "This is the Valentine present for Guardian. By the time this video got out, he would have received it. Angeline, Alchemist Girl and I just made chocolate for our love ones in the cookery room."

"Yeah, I am so tired." Angeline said falling onto her bed.

"Most of you might think that Angeline doesn't know how to cook, but in fact her chocolate looks pretty good. Mine is heart-shaped milk chocolate, hope Guardian love it."

"He loves anything you make. Mine is strawberry chocolate. I want to add meat into the chocolate but Jill forbade me."

"No one put meat in chocolate, Angeline," I said while rolling my eyes.

"But in this way, the person who eats it will be fuller."

"I don't want to talk to you about this again. This is disgusting. Let's talk about Alchemist Girl making chocolate, shall we?" I laughed while saying this.

"Yes, you could never imagine how Alchemist Girl cooks."

"At first she did not want to make the chocolate, but after some 'persuasion' she is willing to make it."

"She made her chocolate in Alchemist Girl's style."

"Which is to follow every word on the recipe."

"When she needed 100g of dark chocolate she used an electronic balance to weigh it."

"When she needed 3 tablespoon of hot water, she acted like she had to add exactly 3 tablespoon of hot water and couldn't even have one extra drop of water"

"It is like she is doing a very accurate experiment."

"Right! It is not an experiment in Chemistry."

"When we told her it was fine not to follow everything on the recipe as it would not make any big difference with an extra gram of chocolate or extra drop of water."

"She said, 'Then what are recipe for? Recipes are here for you to follow every word on it.' That's how Alchemist Girl is." I sighed.

"Actually what did she make?"

"Dark chocolate with rum. I am sure 'you know who' will love it."

"Absolutely. And what did she wrap her box with?"

"A plain brown wrapping paper with no ribbon or any decoration. She didn't even include a card." I exclaimed.

"I am hungry; could I eat a piece of chocolate?"

"I don't know you make some extra chocolate, Angeline."

"I didn't. I will just take a piece out of the box I am going to give to Warrior."

"Of course not, Angeline! How could you do that!"

**Please review! Do you think other characters should 'guest star' in the vlog?**

**I will post the next chapter with at least 2 more followers/reviews. (Total: 8 reviews or 7 followers)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Well Valentine's Day is over," I said. "Does Warrior love your chocolate?"

"Yes. I don't know why he seemed to be afraid of eating the chocolate when I gave it to him."

"Maybe he didn't know you could cook. He was afraid you would poison him."

"Hey, I take cooking quite seriously. When I told him I originally wanted to add meat to the chocolate, but you forbade it. He said 'Thanks Jill'. It's weird, isn't it? I am the one who gave him the chocolate."

"No, I don't find it weird," I giggled.

"What about you? Does Guardian love your chocolate?"

"Yes, he loves it. Can you believe that he said it was the most delicious chocolate he had ever eaten?"

"Yes, I can imagine that. Does 'you know who' love Alchemist Girl's chocolate?"

"He loves it! Didn't you find Alchemist Girl in an especially good mood when she came back from dating yesterday?"

"No wonder! She didn't even scold me when I said I got detention for forgetting to bring my homework."

"Yeah, normally she would say you are not responsible, you should be more careful things like that."

My cell phone rang at that moment.

"Who will it be?" asked Angeline.

"I don't know, maybe it's Guardian. Oh, it's Alchemist Girl." I said after looking at the display on my phone. "Hello."

"Jill," Sydney said, "Adrian and I are planning to go out on Saturday. The place we are planning to go is quite far away. I have already asked Mrs. Weathers to let me come back after curfew for 'family meeting'. Is it okay?"

"Of course, have fun. No wonder he is so happy!" I had to be careful not to say the name of either of them.

"Actually, I have one more request. Can you look after Hopper for us? I don't want to leave him as a stone. He has been left as a stone for a few days already. You know with Adrian's homework and mine. We are not free to look after him these past few days. Could you look after Hopper? Just put him in the aquarium and give him something to eat and he will be fine."

Hopper was Adrian and Sydney's 'son'. It was a mini-dragon. He was quite adorable.

"Of course I would love to. But is Mrs. Weathers fine with it? I am afraid someone may find out."

"I will just tell her 'our brother' is going with me and no one is looking after his pet."

"When are you leaving?"

"Quite early, six thirty. Can you meet us in the lobby? Is it too much to ask?"

"No, we will meet you there."

"I am going to give Eddie my car keys. Don't let Angeline near the control or near Hopper. I don't want Hopper to disappear or any accident to happen."

"Don't worry. I will look after her. Bye."

"What did she want?" Angeline asked curiously.

"Alchemist Girl is going out with 'you know who' on Saturday and she would like us to take care of Hopper."

"She can just tell us herself during dinner." Angeline pointed out.

"She has to finish her project with Ms. Terwillger so that she can go on Saturday. We will not be able to see her in the next few days. She will just eat in her room."

"Speaking of food, I am hungry. Do you have any food?"

"Why are you always thinking about food, Angeline?" I shook my head. "I think I have some biscuits here."

**Please review!**

**I am very happy I got 10 reviews. Thank you! I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers.(Total: 12 reviews or 7 follower). Let me tell you something about the next chapter: there will be a guest star from the Bloodlines gang (not Sydney, as I want to leave her till the end). I will post the next as soon as there are 2 more reviews/followers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Can you find it in the wardrobe, Angeline?" I asked.

"No!" she shouted. "Can you find it under the bed?"

"No, what should we do?" I was about to cry. 'Alchemist Girl would kill us."

"No, she would first torture us and then blast us to death. Even Guardian would not be able to save us this time."

"Hi, guys. Please excuse us. We have to hand in a video every week and the deadline is coming. We need a few days for the editing. Especially it is Angeline's turn to edit this time."

"Hey!"

"So you have to see us in this mess," I finished my sentence. "What should we do, Angeline?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should check our desk," she said while digging through my clothes.

"I have already searched it, inside out!" I cried but I still followed her suggestion and searched the desk again. "You guys must be wondering what we are doing. We, er…"

"Hopper disappeared! One minute he is here, the other he is gone!"

"You should shut the lid after feeding him! Now he got out!"

"Hey, you are the one responsible for feeding him. You have some sewing club emergency and left it to me."

"It's both of our faults, okay? Hopper, come out please. Your mother will scold us! Oh, Hopper is my, er…"

I didn't know if I should say Hopper belonged to 'you know who' or 'our brother' as they were both the same person, Adrian.

"Your brother's pet."

"Right and Alchemist Girl love Hopper very much. She is like a mother to him."

"Maybe you should ask Warrior and see if he could find him in the lobby. I would call Guardian and see if he could find him in the corridor.' I said while taking out my phone.

"Okay," she took out her phone.

"Can you find him?" I asked Eddie.

"No, can you?"

"No, what should we do?"

"Well, I don't know. Surely, Sydney would not use fire or anything to punish us or Adrian would not use spirit on us right? Jill, are you sure that Sydney has not returned from her trip? I don't want to be killed." he asked warily.

"I am not sure. Hopper is like a son to them."

"I know. I have a question. Have you checked Sydney's room? He might know the way to her room and go to her room to find…"

"Right, you are such a genius! We haven't searched her room yet!" I shouted.

"Eh, thanks. I would go and searched her room."

"Any news? Warrior can't find anything." Angeline said.

"Guardian is searching Sydney's room. Maybe he will find him."

At that moment, there was a knock on our door.

"Come in," Angeline cried.

Eddie came in.

"I have found him. Oh, you are filming. Hi, I am Guardian. He is in front of S-Alchemist Girl's room, trying to claw his way in."

"You watch our video!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I do."

I am sure I have that dreamy expression again.

Angeline punched me on the arm and said, "Turn off the camera. I better start editing. Last time I edited the video I used 3 days and that video was only 3 minutes."

**Please review! Do you love this chapter? I think this is the funniest chapter so far. Should I include more Hopper in my future chapters? **

**Goddessofthemoon suggested that Adrian's nickname 'spirited'. I think it is a suitable name. What do you think? (or Lord Spirited? as Adrian is a royal Moroi)**

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 16 reviews or 7 followers)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi, mom, Rose, Lisa and anyone who is watching this video, it's Jill here," I smiled.

"And Angeline is not here," I sighed. "She got detention again. This time it's quite serious and it requires Alchemist Girl's lawyering skills. Angeline and Alchemist Girl are meeting the teacher now. Angeline has been much better nowadays but sometimes there are just some 'accidents'. Today, during Chemistry they had to do an experiment with acid and alkali. Acids and alkalis should never ever be in the same room with Angeline. Never. Though this time it was not her faults, she actually had a good intention. While doing the experiment, Angeline accidentally spilt hydrochloric acid on her classmate. We are learning neutralization and Angeline thought alkali can help neutralize the acidity, so she poured alkali onto the classmate's hand. You should know that both acid and alkali are corrosive. Luckily, the acid and alkali we were using were very dilute. But it still caused some damage."

Angeline burst into the room.

"I am so tired!" Angeline cried and sat on her bed.

"You are not expelled right?" I asked worriedly.

"No, Alchemist Girl talked me out of it. I just got detention and a briefing on how to handle chemicals by both Alchemist Girl and our teacher, mostly Alchemist Girl."

"Thank goodness, I am so worried!"

"Thanks, Jill," Angeline said softly. "I am sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"Anyway, I should start doing my homework."

"What! You are going to do what?"

"Homework."

"But you usually do your homework until the last minute."

"Alchemist Girl is not in a good mood as I ruined her date. I don't want to anger her again."

"Oh, yes. Alchemist Girl was going to meet Lord Spirited, the name we decided to call 'you know who', today," I suddenly remembered.

"Yes. You better start doing your homework too," she said while taking out her homework and positioning herself in front of the desk.

I was speechless. I never thought there would be a day where Angeline would ask me to do my homework.

"Okay, I better do…," I said when someone knocked on our door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," said Sydney. "Can I come in?"

"Wait, we are filming. We will just turn.."

"It's fine, I just want to tell you something. Angeline's brother Joshua is coming to visit us."

"Really!" Angeline shouted.

"Yes, he said he missed you. He will be here this Saturday. I will meet you during dinner," Sydney said. Then I heard her said softly, "I better make a list."

"What list?" asked Angeline after Sydney walked away.

"I don't know."

"I am really excited I missed my brother so much!" she said while jumping up and down. She totally forgot she was doing her homework.

"Aren't you going to do your homework, Angeline?"

"I will do it later. Who cares about homework anyway?"

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers.(Total: 18 reviews/8 followers)**

**The next few chapters would be quite interesting with Joshua here.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi, everyone. Joshua will be here any minute so Angeline is pretty excited, as you can see," I said and gestured to Angeline who is jumping up and down.

"Yes, I am very excited. Warrior can at last prove to Joshua that he is a worthy boyfriend."

"What do you mean prove? It does not include fighting, right?"

"It's a ritual in my, er, family."

I shook my head.

"Where are we going to take Joshua?" Angeline asked.

"I don't know, what does your brother like?"

"Fighting," she said without thinking.

"Aside from fighting?" I asked.

"Meeting girls, I think," answered Angeline.

"Other things?"

Angeline shook her head.

"Maybe we should leave it to Alchemist Girl. Alchemist Girl is good at figuring out these things."

I could not think of a place that included fighting.

"Maybe."

My phone rang; I had a text from Sydney.

"Alchemist Girl said Joshua has arrived and he has settled down. She asked us to meet her at the coffee shop and asked you to bring, em, 'the list'. What is 'the list'?"

Angeline went to her desk and took out a stack of paper. There are numbers on the paper.

"She means this." She handed me the stack of paper.

I read through it. "One, do not go near the control of the car. Two, do not hit anyone. Three, do not throw anything on anyone. Four, never leave the sight of us. Five, do not talk to any girls other than us. Six, you can only use the computer under the supervision of us. Seven, do not wear shorts that are made by you yourself (especially from jeans). Eight, nine.. How many rules are there? "

"Fifty."

"What! When did Alchemist Girl do this?"

"I don't know. She gave it to me after dinner yesterday. She told me to go through these with Joshua."

"Okay. It seems Alchemist Girl is really afraid Joshua would cause some 'accidents' like you."

"He will cause more 'accidents' than me. Joshua is an idiot." Angeline said as she stepped out of the room.

"Angeline, wait for me!"

**Please review! I am so happy I got 20 reviews. Thank you! I have a special chapter for you guys. It's in the next chapter. Please tell me your thoughts!**

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 22 reviews/ 10 followers)**


	12. Special Chapter

**This is a special chapter. It has no relations with the previous or future chapters. _The main chapter is in chapter 11 (updated today)_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

Jill, Angeline, Eddie, Adrian and I were invited to the court to visit the Queen. After dinner they decided to play board games.

"Let's play Life," said Lisa.

"Aren't our lives interesting enough?" said Adrian sarcastically.

"How about Battleship? Rose suggested.

"Whatever we do, I am not playing Scrabble," Adrian said.

"Why? Oh, you don't have enough words to win us?" Rose teased.

"If it's Scrabble, I will quit." Eddie said.

"Me too" Angeline said.

"Maybe I should quit too." Jill said softly.

"Why? You all quit all of a sudden. Adrian you are not threatening them to guarantee you don't have to play Scrabble, right?" Lisa asked.

"Hey, I am hurt by your words. I have no idea you think I am this sort of people," Adrian put his hand on his heart and pretended to be hurt. "No. Who in the right mind would want to play Scrabble with Sydney? You will surely lose."

"That's right. I don't want to play Scrabble with my dear sister," Eddie said.

"Neither do I," Jill and Angeline said at the same time.

"Hey, I am sitting right here," I said.

"But we will lose no matter what when we play with Sydney," Rose said.

"Then maybe I should just sit here, watching you guys play." I was about to stand up and move away.

"No," Adrian said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to his side. He put his arm around me and said, "You are not going anywhere. We still have a chance in winning if we play other games but definitely not Scrabble."

"Then do you have any suggestion?" Christian asked.

"Yeah," I caught a spark of mischief in his eyes. "We are going to play Monopoly."

"But Monopoly still requires calculation," pointed out Dimitri.

"You will see," Adrian said. "Should we have something to reward the one who wins? To make it more interesting?"

"That's a good idea!" cried Angeline.

"Maybe the one who wins can command one of the losers to do whatever he or she wants. What about that?" I caught the mischievous sparkle in his eyes again. I know what he is thinking. I have never won him in Monopoly, in both spirit dreams and reality.

I tried really hard to beat him but I still lose.

"That's …" Rose was speechless.

"There…" Lisa was also speechless.

Both Dimitri and Christian wanted to say something but couldn't.

"I know it, the minute Adrian said we were going to play Monopoly; he is going to use his inexplicable Monopoly skill to beat Sydney."

"Yes, Adrian is really good at Monopoly," Jill giggled.

"Sydney has never won Adrian before," Angeline added.

"Sydney, you must be crushed," Rose said.

"No, I have a pretty good time."

"Only pretty good? I think it's extremely good judging from your aura."

Adrian always knew my true feelings but, of course, I would not tell him.

"I won so I can choose one of you to do what I demand you to do," Adrian said happily.

"We all know you would choose Sydney. Good luck Sydney," Jill giggled. Eddie and Angeline joined in.

"Continue to make fun of me, I will not teach all of you how to do your homework."

"I want you to say, 'I love you, Adrian'"

"In front of everyone?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. If you say it in private, what is the fun?"

I sighed. I knew I couldn't get away from it. Everyone was looking at me expectedly. I blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"I..I love..you, A..Adrian," I stammered.

"Thank you, I love you too," he said. He leaned down and planted a kiss on my cheek.

**Please review! Do you love it? I have this idea kicking around my mind for a while. Thank you for the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi, Jill is very tired because of Joshua," I sighed. "It's like Angeline when she first came here."

"I told you Joshua is an idiot," Angeline said.

"But you are happy to see him."

"Yes, but he is still an idiot."

"Angeline that's rude. Joshua is not exactly stupid. He is just, em, a little, em, overexcited. Right, that's the word overexcited."

"You are so kind, Jill. Even I wouldn't do that."

"Right," I sighed. "We had dinner in a family restaurant just now. The restaurant was playing pop music and Joshua suddenly stood up and started dancing and singing. If you were watching him as an audience, that would be hilarious. But we were sitting with him. That's so embarrassing. Even Lord 'too pretty to be useful', our other brother (we decided to call him that), who is not embarrassed of anything, seemed embarrassed."

"I would never behave like that. We ate dinner very quickly as we all wanted to leave as soon as possible."

"Joshua had coke for drink and it was kind of new for him as he has never drunk coke before. He was kind of shocked by the taste. He kept producing quite disgusting sound, you know the stomach gas. He kept ask us to try."

"Alchemist Girl was totally embarrassed."

"We all were. We all wanted the floor to open up and swallow us."

"Then Alchemist Girl decided it was best for us to return to school and for Joshua to rest."

"Yeah, we all think it was a great idea. But Joshua wanted more fun and wanted to go to a party. How does he know about party? He seemed to know a lot about it."

"We had some magazines back at home."

"Oh, I see. Alchemist Girl then told Lord 'too pretty to be useful' to take Joshua to wherever he wanted to go and we left because of 'curfew'. But it's only 7.30 on a Saturday night. I feel kind of bad for my brother."

"Your brother's face was hilarious. He wanted to argue but Alchemist Girl gave him that look."

"He was totally defeated."

At that moment Sydney texted me.

"Oh, Alchemist Girl said she is going out to 'save' Lord 'too pretty to be useful'. Apparently our brother kept sending her 'help messages'. She couldn't take it anymore." I laughed.

"Where are they?"

"He thought it was too embarrassing to actually take Joshua to a party, so he took him to McDonald and told him there was a party there."

**Please review! I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 25 reviews/ 10 followers)**

**Any suggestion on what will happen next to them? Feel free to tell me!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi, it's Jill," I said. I tried to hold the camera at the right position. "Help me, Angeline!"

I handed the camera to Angeline.

"Hi again. You must have realized that we are not in our bedroom. We are filming outside school today. We are going to Lord too pretty to be useful's apartment," I said. "We are now walking to the car park where we will meet Guardian there."

"It's my turn. I don't want to walk backward anymore," Angeline shouted.

"But you have just held the camera for a few seconds!" I cried. Angeline looked annoyed. "Fine."

Sometimes, I didn't know who the princess was.

"Lord too pretty to be useful is holding a farewell party for Joshua. Well, sometimes he is quite nice."

"No, he is too happy that Joshua is going to leave, he decided to throw a party."

We have reached the car park. We found Eddie standing in front of Mocha (that's the name of Sydney's second car). She said naming her car after coffee was the highest respect.

"Hi, where is Alchemist Girl?" I asked.

"With 'you know who' buying things for the party. She gave me the car. Angeline you are not getting near the control," Eddie said.

"I won't, why can Jill get near the control but not me?" Angeline requested.

"Because, em, you are Angeline," Eddie said.

"Guardian, did you watch our videos lately?" I asked.

"Sorry, Jill. I got a physic quiz and with the 'the Joshua's accidents', I am quite busy."

"That had to be the understatement of the century. 'The Joshua's accidents' are driving Alchemist Girl and all of us crazy. Anyway, we have got a name for 'you know who'. It's Lord Spirited."

"It suits him. Let's get on the car and you can tell your audience about 'the series of Joshua's accidents'." Eddie rolled his eyes. "We have to hurry. Alchemist Girl will be annoyed. What do you think she will buy?"

We got into the car.

"Vegetables, fruits, everything that has zero calorie," Angeline pointed out. "Hopefully, Lord Spirited will be there to buy something edible."

"I have never thought there would be a day for us to rely on him to buy edible food." Eddie said. He started the engine.

"Angeline, where did Warrior take Joshua? Warrior is responsible for distracting Joshua while we prepared for the party. Poor Warrior," I sighed.

"Unfortunate warrior," Eddie sighed. "They will not get into a fight, will they? If Joshua fights in the public again, Alchemist Girl will explode. Nobody can save him. At least not from me. I have saved Joshua twice."

"Lord Spirited and I have saved him once. It's like we are playing basketball. We got points for it," I realized.

"I have run out of reasons. 'Culture difference' and 'culture shock' can no longer save him." Eddie said.

"Nor having a stomachache."

"Hey, Joshua was trying to test if these boys are worthy for me," Angeline defended.

"The boys he was starting a fight with were not even your boyfriend. You didn't even know half of them. If it's Warrior, at least it will be better. He can bare the pain or even fight back," pointed out Eddie.

"It's nearly time for an episode. We will continue 'the series of Joshua's accidents' in the next episode. Stay tuned," I said.

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 24 reviews or 10 followers) **

**What will 'the series of Joshua's accidents be? Who will we see in the party? Do you want to see Lord Spirited or Lord too pretty to be useful? (Though they are the same person)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Discalimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi, let's continue 'the series of Joshua's accidents', shall we?" I said. "Aside from getting into fights with boys, Joshua is very interested in meeting girls," I sighed.

"That's right," Eddie chimed in. "Despite the fact that he is not allowed to talk to any girls except Jill, Alchemist Girl and Angeline according to 'the List'."

"Joshua's idea of meeting girls is …"

"Not the same with us normal people."

"His ways of getting to know people are…"

"Not the same with us normal people."

"It's okay back at home. Joshua is just not used to you people. You have to give him time to get used to it," Angeline defended.

"Too bad he doesn't have the time, he is going back tomorrow." Eddie said.

"Okay, let's move on to another 'accident'. Despite the fact that Alchemist Girl told him not to wear clothes that are made by him, he wore the shortest shorts I have ever seen. He made it from jeans with a knife from Lord too pretty to be useful's kitchen which Alchemist Girl also told him not to do," I said.

"It was hot and all of his clothes are handmade."

"No wonder you two are siblings, you two do the same things," Eddie said. "That was his only pair of jeans. I have to lend him mine."

"Lord too pretty to be useful's legs are too long," I said.

"Aside from the jeans, I have also lost my laptop. I have to do my report again. You two don't tell Alchemist Girl about it."

"Why?" asked Angeline.

"She would definitely give me a talk on the importance of backup," Eddie sighed.

"Remember the List that Alchemist Girl gave Joshua? Joshua has to use computer under the supervision of us. Joshua has recently discovered e-mail so he kept sending us e-mails which are very annoying. Guardian went to the washroom and when he came back, Joshua has downloaded 5 viruses."

"I should not have left him alone with my computer, seeing what Angeline could do."

"Aside from these accidents that were exactly what Angeline had done when she first came here, there are a lot more."

"Yeah, that was hilarious," Angeline said. "Josh lives in Lord too pretty to be useful's place during his stay. Josh was quite interested in what he found in his bathroom. He found Lord too pretty to be useful's hair gel. He didn't know what it was so he did some experiment. He used it like hand cream, as the appearance of the hair gel looks like moisturizer."

"He then applied the hair gel on his face like mask, but he decided this was not the use of the cream like substance. After several experiments, he finally found out it was for his hair."

"When Lord too pretty to be useful woke up in the morning, he found out all his hair gel had been used up."

"He refused to step out of his apartment until I bought him 'the' hair gel from the shop. It has to be that hair gel which is extremely expensive and not every shop sells it. I finally found it in the fourth shop I searched," Eddie said. "We have arrived."

We got out of the car.

"Do you think they have come back from their shopping?"

We knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's open," Adrian cried.

"Look like they have come back."

**Please review! I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 29 reviews or 11 followers).**

**Who do you want to see as a guest star in the next episode? Do you want to see Lord Spirited (Adrian as Sydney's boyfriend) or Lord too pretty to be useful (Adrian as Sydney's brother)?**

**Any suggestion on what will happen to Sydney and her gang after the Joshua's arc?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi, everyone. This is my brother's apartment." I said. I moved the camera around to show the audience the place.

"Please don't ask us why this place is painted in yellow," said Angeline.

"According to our brother it's supposed to be cheerful and calming," Eddie said.

"Don't tell us the yellow clash pretty terribly with the plaid furniture. We already told him," Angeline said.

"He told us not to question his 'artistic sensibilities'. I don't understand his 'artistic sensibilities' at all," Eddie said. "By the way, where are they?"

"I can hear what you are talking. Hi, I see you are filming. I am sure the audience and I will get along very well since I am so charming," said Adrian. He walked out of the kitchen like a model on the runway.

"Stop being so egotistic. Not everyone finds you that charming," Sydney said. She followed Adrian out of the kitchen.

I quickly turned the camera away from the kitchen as soon as she spoke. She said she didn't want to be in our videos. I didn't want to be scolded.

"You mean you don't find me charming? I believed you are already dazzled by me the first time we met. Being charming is one of the things you love about me, isn't it?"

"Yeah, dazzled, in your dream," Sydney rolled her eyes. "All of you start working. Angeline you said you would be cooking, right?"

"Yes, Guardian and I."

"Guardian, who?"

"Me, they are filming so they used nicknames for us," explained Eddie.

"I have made it clear that I don't want to be part of it," Sydney said with a straight face.

"Why? You are beautiful enough to be in a Hollywood movie," Adrian said.

"Stop teasing me. I don't want my life to be broadcast in front of every student and parent of Amberwood." Sydney looked a little happy about the compliment made by Adrian.

"Is it okay if we just record your voice?" I asked. "You will not be appearing in our videos just your voice. Please?"

I positioned my camera to a place where it was only filming Angeline, Eddie, Adrian and me.

"Yeah," said Angeline. "It's for our homework."

"Fine," Sydney sighed. "Start working. A-what are your nicknames? It's so frustrating."

"Oh, you can just call Angeline and I by our names. Our brother, this one," I pointed at Eddie, "is called Guardian. You are called Alchemist Girl. Angeline's boyfriend is called Warrior."

"What is my name? I am sure it will be mind-blowing since I am so fantastic."

I didn't know whether I should say 'Lord Spirited' or 'Lord too pretty to be useful'. Micah knew Adrian. They had lunch together when we started dating. I didn't know if he still remembered him. But if he did, then 'my sister' would be dating 'my brother'. However, just now they acted as if they were a couple. I just didn't know what to say.

"Since you are so fantastic, everyone will know you even though you don't have a name. Start working. Guardian, check where Warrior and Joshua are now. Jill and Angeline start cooking. He and I will start decorating and clean this place. Bring your camera with you."

Sydney started walking to the bathroom to take out cleaning stuff. Then she noticed Adrian was still sitting on his sofa.

"What are you doing? Start working. This is your idea."

"My hands don't do manual work. I am one of those guys who sit there and oversee people carrying out their ideas."

Sydney sighed. She came near and tried to pull Adrian out of the sofa. Adrian was much stronger than her, instead Adrian pulled her. Sydney ended up sitting closely next to Adrian. Adrian put his arm around Sydney's shoulder.

"We have just come back from the shopping. Let's take a rest."

Sydney realized we were still filming and buried her face in Adrian's arm and said, "Go to the kitchen and started working. Take the camera with you."

I moved the camera from her. Angeline and I started walking to the kitchen. Eddie followed us into the kitchen after a while.

"I don't want to stay outside. It's like I am interrupting their date. I will help you. I can cook."

"You still haven't told me how you have learned that."

"As Alchemist Girl says 'All knowledge is worth having'," he said. He checked his cell phone. "Oh no. Warrior said Joshua got into trouble again. He broke a vending machine while he was buying coke. Trey may bring him back earlier than the scheduled time. He said he couldn't handle it anymore. We have to hurry up."

Even though Trey found Angeline's accidents endearing, he didn't find her brother's endearing at all.

"We should tell Alchemist Girl to hurry up."

"I don't want to go out. Let's shout," Eddie said. "Hey! Joshua's in trouble again. We have to hurry up. They may come back earlier than expected."

After 5 seconds, Sydney said, "Please tell me he have not killed someone."

**Please review! I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 33 reviews/ 11 followers)**

**Any suggestion on what will happen after the Joshua's arc?**

**(Princess, are you asking me or Sydney or other characters?)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Surprise, Joshua!"

"What is this?" Joshua asked.

"Your farewell party," Angeline said.

"Really? You're so good to your brother!"

"That's not my idea, it's his," Angeline pointed to Adrian.

"That's what a party look like. Can we dance? Do we have wrestling match?"

"No. No wrestling match, no jumping, no running, no hitting, no throwing. Just sit here and enjoy the party," Sydney said immediately. I am sure Sydney remembered all sorts of Joshua's accident. She didn't want Adrian's apartment to collapse.

"Then what is the fun?" Joshua demanded.

"You can still dance," I added.

"Guardian said you got into trouble again. What happened?" Sydney asked wearily.

"Nothing, it's the stupid machine fault. It's not my fault."

"It never is, is it? I repeat: what happened?"

Joshua refused to say, Trey spoke up. "Joshua did not see the 'sold out' sign on the vending machine. When no drink fell out of the vending machine, he kind of kicked and hit the machine."

"What does 'kind of kicked and hit' mean?" Sydney was about to explode.

We all noticed it except Joshua. He still had that expression on his face: it is not my fault. He didn't seem guilty at all. We looked at Adrian, begging him to help us.

"Stop talking about the vending machine. I want to eat salad," Adrian said.

"I have to know how much-did you say salad?" Sydney asked.

"I suddenly want to eat salad," he shrugged.

Sydney tried to say something but couldn't.

"Let's start the part!" Eddie said. "Warrior tried this, Angeline made this." Eddie handed Trey a plate of fried chicken.

"Okay, are you sure it is edible?" Trey eyed the food uncertainly.

"That's an insult! I can cook!" Angeline face went red.

"Sorry, sorry," Trey quickly grab a piece of chicken and put it into his mouth. He closed his eyes, probably expecting it to be sour or something.

"It's actually pretty good," he said. He was quite surprised.

"Of course, my sister is quite good at cooking back at home. Hey, why did you call him Warrior I thought his name is T-"

"Yes, but we are filming, we use nicknames."

Joshua suddenly saw our camera and became very interested. He came near us and took the camera out of my hand.

"Wait Joshua what are you doing?" I tried to take the camera back.

"This is interesting, what is this?" he turned the camera around and started to juggle the camera.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

It's too late, his hand slipped.

Eddie and Trey tried to catch the camera but failed, the camera fell to the ground.

The last thing the camera recorded was the shout from all of us.

**Please review! I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 35 reviews or 11 followers)**

**Rachel, thank you for your advice, I will try to make their speech less formal. Please give me some time and some more advice.**

**If you have any complaint, feel free to tell me!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi, sorry for the late update," I said, "we have finally bought a new camera after Joshua 'accidentally' broke our old one during his farewell party."

"It's lucky that we can recover our last video. You know how long it takes for me to edit a video."

"Right. Well, we have sent Joshua away, so I think we can return to our 'not so peaceful' days."

"I don't know how I can survive!" Angeline cried, banging her head onto the pillow.

"Don't think Angeline misses Joshua after just a few days."

"I am glad he is gone!"

"Joshua has 'accidentally' broken several things during his trip here. Joshua didn't have the money to pay for it, so Alchemist Girl decided to 'use' Angeline's allowance."

"How can I survive? I will not be able to get my allowance for 4 months! I won't be able to buy ice cream, potato chips, chocolate, coke, biscuits, cakes.." Angeline continued counting.

"It's always about food, isn't it?" I shook my head. "Anyway, aside from Joshua, there was a special guest in our previous few episodes; he has attracted several people's attention."

"That's an understatement. He has attracted a lot of attention." Angeline finally stopped counting the list of snacks she would miss for the next 4 months.

"A lot people 'hunt' us down, demanding information about him. Some even asked Alchemist Girl, Guardian and Warrior about him. I don't know our videos are so popular. Thank you again."

"Don't ask her again! She is beginning to feel annoyed. She might take away my allowance for one more month! Then I won't be able to have my allowance for 5 months!"

"Yes, I agree with Angeline, not the allowance part. Alchemist Girl began to feel annoyed. So we decided to answer a few commonly asked question. It's like we are some kind of famous people."

"Don't bother Alchemist Girl again. Guardian and Warrior will not be able to tell you anything, they are afraid of Alchemist Girl. One of the frequently asked questions is whether he has a girlfriend or not."

"Yes."

"The second question is how old is he and what is his job."

"He is 21 and studying in college. I can even tell you what he is studying. He is studying art. His paintings are beautiful."

"I don't understand most of it."

"Don't question his artistic sensibilities."

"Fine. The last question is his relationship with Alchemist Girl," Angeline started giggling.

"Well, we can't answer this question. You have to guess." I think this is the best solution. We decided to keep Adrian a mystery.

"What should I do with my lack of allowance? How can I survive?" Angeline returned to this topic again.

"Why are you always thinking about food?" I rolled my eyes. "I will lend you some of my allowance. Maybe you should ask Warrior."

**Please review! I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 37reviews/ 12 followers)**

**Do you have any suggestion on what will happen next? What about Jill acts in a school play or acts as a model again? (Angeline acting too?)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you. I got 40 reviews, I am so happy. I have written another story (not related to this one), it is called On the Run. This story is lighter and funny while On the Run focuses more on the adventure side. Feel free to check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi," I said happily.

"Jill is in an extremely good mood today."

"Yes, Alchemist Girl is dating with Lord Spirited now. There is a tradition in this school. Each form has to perform a play at the end of this month. Since Alchemist Girl's form is about to graduate, they can choose to perform any play they want."

"On the other hand, we have to choose from boring old stuff. In the end, our form chose a play called 'Ollo' written by some 'Shrek' guy," Angeline furrowed her brows.

I started laughing uncontrollably. I said, "It's not 'Ollo', it's 'Othello'. It is written by Shakespeare not 'Shrek'. Shrek is a green ogre."

"What's the difference? Alchemist Girl's form got to perform a romantic play."

"Right, ours is not exactly romantic. When we told Alchemist Girl about it, she said 'Othello is an extremely stupid man; he let himself to be controlled by Iago without any evidence. In the end, he kills his wife, Desdemona, without any concrete evidence that she is unfaithful to him. But this play depicts what jealousy can do to a man.'"

"Jill then asked, 'How does Ollo kill his wife?' Alchemist Girl then said he strangled her and Jill freaked out. It was hilarious."

"Angeline, it's not 'Ollo', it's 'Othello'. See if you will freak out, I have to be strangled at the end of the play. That's right, I am playing Desdemona."

"Alchemist Girl thought this was a good choice as this Dewhat is sweet, loving and kind as well as beautiful, just like Jill."

"Thank you. Angeline, it's Desdemona."

"Whatever."

"Angeline will be one of the backstage crew. Our classmates are little afraid that Angeline would fight on the stage."

"I would not, who would fight on the stage? Besides, I don't want to act at all, so I like being one of the backstage crew."

"Let's talk about Alchemist Girl's form's play."

"Alchemist Girl's form is very into vampires and stuff," Angeline giggled.

"That's right, not just vampires, but vampire falling in love with a human," I started giggling.

"Alchemist Girl was looking at the whole thing with disdain but didn't say anything because she was sure she would not be involved. Then the most hilarious thing happened. To her it was the most shocking thing." Angeline is rolling on her bed, laughing.

"The human that the vampire falls in love with is a very studious girl and it matches Alchemist Girl's character exactly. Her friends nominated her and the whole form thought it would be funny to see how Alchemist Girl acts. Alchemist Girl will be the main character. She tried to talk herself out of the whole thing, but the teacher said it was the duty of the student to participate in form activity. Once the teacher said the word 'duty', Alchemist Girl could no longer refuse."

"At the end of the play, the main character is turned into a vampire, that's the most hilarious part. I can't imagine how Alchemist Girl would show her fangs."

"According to Guardian, Alchemist Girl nearly fainted after hearing this and muttered 'I will get a parent letter'. I doubt the teacher would let her out of it."

"She could ask Lord Spirited to practice with her."

"No, I don't think so, she would faint."

"Well, the bright side is, Guardian will be the vampire. Alchemist Girl said the 'Melrose family' is going to take over the school. I don't know why they chose Guardian but not Warrior."

"Guardian is better," I snapped.

"No, Warrior is better."

"Guardian!" I shouted. At the same time Angeline shouted "Warrior!"

**Please review! I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 42 reviews/ 11 followers)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Hi, today we are not filming in our room; we are filming in the hall. We are going to have our first practice. I am so nervous. I am sure I don't need to act; I think I just have to say my lines, as it is just the first practice but I am still very nervous. What if they don't like how I speak my lines? I am sorry I started rambling. I ramble when I am very nervous."

"Jill, take a deep breath. You are just going to say your lines. No one would expect you to suddenly behave like an actress."

"Whoa, what's happening? Angeline giving advice?" Eddie exclaimed. "Hi I am Guardian. Am I interrupting?"

"No, of course not. I am glad you are here," I smiled. "Oh, yes your form is going to practice after our form."

"Yes."

"Did you practice your lines? You are one of the main characters."

"Warrior is also one of the main characters," Angeline defended.

"Yes, I know." I started laughing. "Warrior original role is a human friend of Alchemist Girl."

"But the director of our play changed her mind after watching the heated debate between you two in your last video. She thought it would be a good idea for Warrior to be a vampire too with his own human girlfriend." Eddie laughed.

"Alchemist Girl was extremely happy as Warrior laughed at her role last time."

"You feel more relaxed now, Jill?" Eddie asked.

"Yes!"

Someone called from the distance, "First practice for Othello. All actors please come here."

"I will go now. Angeline, turn off the camera during our practice as the audience won't want to go through Othello with us." I felt nervous again.

"Try to enjoy it. Angeline and I will be here."

"Just go, I will criticize your acting, mind you," Angeline teased.

Actually, I didn't have many lines in scene1. (We were just practicing scene 1 today) The practice ran pretty smoothly and I didn't do anything embarrassing.

After the practice, I found Sydney and Trey sitting with Angeline and Eddie. Angeline switched on the camera when she saw me coming.

"You did very well," Eddie said.

"How did you know? I just have a few lines, like less than 10."

"You did well. Angeline, don't film me. You will be a good Desdemona." Sydney said. She smiled encouragingly.

"Are you nervous, Alchemist Girl?"

"Did you practice how to use your fangs?" Angeline asked.

"Angeline, I do not have fangs. I am a human in this play. Even though I will be turned into a vampire at the end of this play, it doesn't mean I have fangs. I might become a vampire that looks like human, one without fangs."

"That is not going to happen, sis. Accept reality," Eddie said.

"How do you know it is not going to happen? I will make it happen, just wait." Sydney looked determined.

"I doubt it," Eddie, Angeline and I mouthed in front of the camera.

"Hey, at least you are a human for a large part of the play. I have to be a vampire. I can't even tell my family about it, let alone inviting my family to my graduation play," Trey complained.

"Good luck," Sydney said.

"Lord too pretty to be useful is very excited," Angeline said.

"That's right," I nodded enthusiastically.

"It's a miracle that he has not told the whole world about it," Sydney said sarcastically.

"Not the whole world, but every person he knows," Eddie said. It included Rose and her gang, his friends at school as well as the salesman in the shop he bought his food. "I am sure he is going to record it and hold a party after the performance," Angeline said.

"I decided not to think of it," Sydney said. "It's time."

Trey groaned. They both looked like they were going to war.

After they left, I said, "Angeline and I decided to film them practicing in secret. Are you ready to see Alchemist Girl acting?"

**Please review! What do you think is going to happen?**

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 42 reviews or 11 followers)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all your reviews. **

**I have another story called On the Run. Feel free to check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"We will now add another thing to the list of things Alchemist Girl could do well, acting," I said. "How can she be so good at everything she did? Homework, exams, PE, mini-golf, skee balls and acting, the list is getting longer and longer."

"Well, she is Alchemist Girl." Angeline shrugged. "Did you say mini-golf and skee-ball? When did she do those things? I want to play that mini-golf and skee-ball thing. Isn't golf that sport where the participant uses a stick to hit the ball?"

"Technically, the participant is not using a stick to hit the ball."

"What is skee-ball? Standing on a ball to ski?"

"I think you have misunderstood the word 'skee-ball'." I said. "Well, anyway this is the first rehearsal and she has already memorized all her lines."

"She memorizes everything she reads, aside from the information she believes is useless such as school dance."

"I really need to learn from her."

"Only recording useful information?"

"No, I had to memorize my lines. Angeline, you have to help me."

"How? I don't understand a single word on your script. Well, side from the 'I', "he', and 'you'. You said it was written in English, why don't I know what is going on? That is the most difficult piece of writing, even more difficult than the book Alchemist Girl recommended me to read when I did the book report. What do 'thou' and 'thee' mean?"

"You don't know what those mean, Angeline? Why am I not surprised?" I sighed. "I will teach you those tonight."

"Warrior is also doing a good job in acting."

"I don't think so," I shook my head and laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"Warrior is saying his lines like a robot, see."

I turned the camera towards the stage.

Trey was standing next to Eddie and said, "The smell of those humans makes me want to drink their blood."

I laughed. Trey was saying his lines like a robot, without any emotion. Or maybe he was too disgusted to show any emotion.

Eddie was doing very well, saying his lines with emotion, "You are just not used to it. Once you are used to the smell, you will be fine."

"Yes, I think so," Trey said his lines like a robot again. He was very pale and he looked shocked.

"This is just the rehearsal. What will happen on the day of the performance? He has to wear his vampire costume. You know, with fangs and everything," I asked Angeline.

"He will be able to doit."

"I don't think so. He is about to run out of this hall any second," I eyed Trey.

"Now we will practice the school scene," shouted the director.

"Alchemist Girl is coming out," Angeline shouted.

Sydney got onto the stage and looked towards our direction. Once she saw our camera, she had that expression. The one that showed she was not satisfied with what we were doing. She stared at us and mouthed, "Put away that camera."

"Angeline, should we follow Alchemist Girl's demand?" I asked uncertainly.

"Um, I don't know. Let me think. Yes, follow her demand. I failed my Spanish quiz. If we don't put away the camera, she will not be in a good mood when I tell her this. Put it away."

"Well, I am sorry you won't be able to see Alchemist Girl acts. But don't worry; we will be able to film her performance. Lord too pretty to be useful will surely film that."

"Jill, put that away. Alchemist Girl is staring at us and giving us that look."

"Bye!" I turned off the camera.

**Please review! **

**I am having a hard time imaging how Sydney will act. (I can't imagine that.) So any idea how I should write the next chapter?**

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers.**

**(Total: 46 reviews or 12 followers)**


End file.
